The Fight For Love
by SalmiakkiSanji
Summary: This is about Hermione's love for Ron, but Viktor is also in love with Hermione... what will Viktor do to get her?  oh yes... and in my world, Voldemort came back in the 3rd book  Sorry, but I can't say much or else I will give away! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Attention: this is not complete! I am going to write more chapters so stick around! I hope you enjoy this very much: me and GeorgeWeasleysgirl both wrote this a while back. Don't forget to review either!**

Viktor told Hermione to meet him by the Lake the night after the Yule Ball. She obliged and ignored Ron and Harry calling after her. She was still angry with Ron. Ron ran after her out of the portrait hole and chased her down the hall. "Hermione! You're not going to see him are you?" He had caught up to her and hand grabbed onto her arms.

"Yes I am," She said defiantly shrugging out of his grip. She tried to walk away but he stood in front of her once more. With a look of determination on his face, he grabbed her arms and pressed his lips to hers. 5 seconds later… Ron had detached himself and looked for her reaction. She was shocked, but also blushing. "Finally," she said smiling. She reached up and they kissed again.

"What about Viktor?" Ron asked still holding Hermione close to himself, a playful smirk on his face.

"Well… I at least need to tell him it's over," Hermione said hesitantly.

"Why don't we leave the idiot to meet with the giant squid or something?" Ron said attempting to kiss her again.

"I've got to tell him," Hermione rebuked dodging the kiss.

"Fine, but hurry up!"

"I will!" Hermione said practically running down the hall.

Outside, Hermione felt bad about what she had to do.

"Hermy-o-ninny," came Viktor's delighted voice.

"Viktor, we need to talk."

"Yes that iz why I called you here!"

"No Viktor—"

"Please Hermy-o-ninny—".

"No. I'm really sorry but it's not going to work out.

Viktor was silent. "Okay. I envy the man who holds you in his arms; he is a lucky man indeed."

"Thank you, Viktor," Hermione said. She walked away. She didn't notice the look of pure evil he was giving her.

The next day at breakfast, Viktor's anger increased as Ron's arm kept itself firmly around Hermione's waist. Later in the day before lunch, Viktor stopped Ron in the corridor. He was alone; he must've left something in the Common Room and went back to get it while Harry and Hermione were at lunch. "Ve need to talk Veasley," he said pointing into an empty classroom. Ron went in and stared warily at Viktor.

"Look dude, I'm sorry she chose me but there's nothing I can do about it," Ron said trying to avoid the argument before it started.

Viktor locked the door and put a silencing charm over it. He then pointed his wand and Ron.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ron asked alarmed. He reached for his wand but Viktor disarmed him.

In the Great Hall, Hermione was getting worried about Ron's absence. "He's been a while," she said.

"Maybe he ran into Peeves," Harry said thoughtfully.

"Can you check the Mauder's map, Harry? Please?"

Harry obliged and they found out Ron's location. "That can't be good!" Hermione said alarmed. Hermione and Harry ran out of the hall and found the classroom.

"Alohomora!"

The door opened and Hermione screamed. Ron was screaming and twitching on the ground and Viktor was administrating the Cruciatis Curse onto him.

In a fluid movement that proved his skill and danger, Viktor disarmed both Harry and Hermione, locked the door, and placed yet another silencing charm over it.

Hermione dropped to Ron's side. The latter was emitting low moans and rolling on the ground. "Viktor how could you?" Hermione said looking up at him, shocked and hurt.

"Come back to me, Hermy-o-ninny," Viktor said calmy.

"Viktor, I already made my choice and you need to respect that," Hermione scolded.

Viktor's eyes darkened as he reached to grab Hermione off of the ground. Harry lunged at him and almost pinned him to the ground, when Viktor stupefied him. Hermione scooted over and examined for any injuries.

"You think I want to be with you now, Viktor?" Hermione asked pulling Harry's limbs into a more comfortable position.

"You vill be with me, Hermy-o-ninny," Viktor said striding over to her. He pulled her up off of the floor and into his arms. Ron tried to crawl over to them but soon he was struck. "CRUCIO!" Viktor screamed. Hermione struggled to get out of Viktor's strong grip.

"Stop it!" Hermione said desperately, beginning to cry when Ron writhed in pain. Viktor smiled cruelly and finally released Ron. He stupefied him as well. Hermione was dragged away to the Durmstrang ship.

Viktor shoved Hermione into his cabin and locked the door. Hermione banged her fists on it and Viktor smiled. He went to go get the stupefied Harry and Ron, and soon all four were in his cabin.

"Viktor you let them go!" Hermione said rather bravely. Viktor walked (like a duck) over to her but she stood her ground.

"You hurt me, Hermy-o-ninny," Viktor said giving her a glare. "So why shouldn't I hurt your friends," Viktor said in a deathly tone that made Hermione back off a step.

"Viktor… please," Hermione started.

Viktor roughly grabbed her cheek in his hand. She gasped and harshly pushed him away. Viktor didn't stumble. "Kiss me, Hermy-no-ninny! Or me vill crucio Veasley."

He stared at her determined. Hermione's eyes watered up. Viktor leaned toward Hermione, but she didn't pull away. The tears rolled down her cheeks the moment their lips met. She hated the feel of his lips on hers. She hated the feel of his hand on her cheek. She hated how much he was enjoying the kiss. She felt his other hand caressing through her hair and wanted nothing more than to push him away. But she held for Ron. Finally, which seemed hours, he pulled away. He smiled feeling victorious. Hermione turned away for she could not bear to look at him. Ron and Harry began to come round and Viktor pulled Hermione to him, just to infuriate Ron. Hermione struggled, but he could sense she was losing hope.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF HER!" Ron screamed. Hermione watched helplessly as Viktor warned Ron.

Ron lunged at Viktor and Hermione struggled to save Ron from a spell Viktor was about to do. Viktor kept a strong grip on Hermione as he stupefied Ron once more. Hermione pulled Viktor away and ran toward Ron. Viktor was surprised and came up with another cruel deal.

"Hermy-no-ninny," Viktor called. "Come with me or have Ron turned over to Voldemort."

Hermione gasped, tears rolling down her face she looked at Ron who was struggling to get up. Harry looked furiously at Viktor. "It's now or never," Viktor tapped his foot.

"Fine: but don't hurt either of them," Hermione said almost hysterically.

"No Hermione!" Ron protested, catching the evil glint in Viktor's eye.

"I'll let you two go, but if you tell anyone, Hermy-no-ninny will get hurt," Viktor threatened ignoring Ron's outburst.

Harry's eyes widened. "You'll never get away with this, Krum!" He yelled.

"I think I am," Viktor said smugly.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Viktor brought Hermione with him to Hogwarts. "You vill have to be vy girlfriend publically."

Hermione nodded, "anything to keep Harry and Ron safe."

"Hold vy hand," Viktor demanded. Hermione slowly reached out her and soon, their hands met. They walked together throughout Hogwarts ignoring many comments from other students. "Now," Viktor began. "During lunch vou will sit next to ve. Vhile ve are there we vill have to kiss in front of everybody.

Hermione sighed but agreed. They headed off for lunch and Hermione couldn't wait until it was over. They sat down and soon people's attention was drawn to them. Viktor grinned and Hermione closed her eyes. She leaned in and Viktor's lips met hers. Hermione waited impatiently for the kiss to be over, but Viktor ran his fingers through her hair. She heard everyone's whispers of amazement about this kiss. Harry and Ron saw what was happening and shook their heads in disbelief. Finally, Viktor broke apart and held her hand. Hermione fake smiled at him with meaning, and Viktor frowned at her. Hermione quickly turned away before Viktor got angry with her.

After lunch, everyone was asking them questions. "How'd you meet?" and "Where'd you take her?" and "What do you see in a mudblood?" Hermione quickly turned her head to see Draco. She "humped" and looked away as Viktor smugly answered these questions.

"Hermione?," Draco asked. Hermione "humped" once more and Viktor shooed him away. Viktor told them all to leave so they could be alone. Viktor glared at her.

"What was that fake smile?" Viktor snapped.

"I'm sorry, I was just a little mad," Hermione pointed out. She didn't understand why Viktor got so upset all of a sudden.

Viktor sighed. "Voo need to remember… we're supposed to like each other! Don't forget about Ron and Harry."

Hermione sighed and nodded yes. They both headed for class and Hermione pretended to like him. "I'm going to miss you Vicky!" Hermione lied.

"Me too, Hermy-o-ninny," Viktor screeched. They both separated and Hermione groaned. She entered Potions Class with a heavy sigh. Ron and Harry shrugged.

She took her usual seat next to the boys. "Viktor's so annoying!" Hermione whispered.

"Is there something you would like to share with the whole class, Miss Granger?" Snape drawled. "I'm sure Viktor Krum is quite the charmer, but you need to focus on your work." The class chuckled and Hermione flushed. Ron and Harry sent her pitying looks and then they continued with class. She didn't mind Snape's hurtful teasing so much; at least she was away from Viktor.

The bell rand all too soon and Hermione was actually sad to leave. Ron looked sincerely at Hermione. "Hermione, if this is too much for you, you can stop."

"No, Ron. You'd get turned over to You-Know-Who." Harry looked at Hermione also. "Hermione, I'm so sorry—"

"It is fine," Hermione said shrugging off his apology. With that, Hermione left with her books in hand.

"Oh, Hermy-o-ninny!" Hermione looked down. _Oh-no, not again, _Hermione thought.

"Wow, Viktor… you look dashing today," Hermione lied again.

"Thank you! Why, voo look veorgous yourself!" Viktor smiled. They linked arms and skipped away.

Soon enough, the classes were over and it was dinner time. "Hermy-o-ninny," called Viktor once more. "You'll need to kiss me again and dinner." _Oh shut up, _thought Hermione.

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes to herself, secretly. "Alright," and they took their seats and feasted. Hermione leaned in and Viktor snogged her. For a long while.

"Ahem," came Dumbledore's stern voice. "No snogging during feasts." He noticed Viktor's evil glare, and Hermione's innocent look in her eyes. Viktor put his arm around her as they ate, but Hermione tried to shrug out of his grip. Viktor glared.

That night, before curfew, Viktor grabbed Hermione and the shadow hid them in the corner. "Hermy-o-ninny… kiss me."

Hermione looked utterly confused. "Why? There aren't any people around." Hermione was getting really annoyed with him in her head. _Does he really need to kiss me EVERY time? _

"So? You're still my girlfriend are you not?" With that, Viktor kissed her softly. Soon he was snogging her and she just waited until it was over.

"Uh," came Ron's voice.

Viktor pulled away and glared at Ron. "Vat are you doing here, Veasley?"

"Just on my way to the Gryffindor Common Room… it's almost curfew. Are you coming with me, Hermione?" Ron asked.

Hermione looked up at Viktor. "It really is almost curfew…" Viktor looked like he was about to argue when he suddenly gripped his left forearm.

"Ves, ves, go with Veasley now! Voo don't want to be late!" With that he walked quickly away.

"That was weird," Ron said.

"I'll say," Hermione agreed. They walked toward the tower. "Thanks for saving me by the way," Hermione said smiling at Ron.

"No problem," Ron said though he looked hurt.

"I-I'm sorry about all this, Ron. I missed you, and I want you to know that I didn't enjoy any part of my time with Viktor."

"I know… I just hate seeing my girl in someone else's arms," Ron said stopping and looking down at her.

"Ron, I'll always be your girl. No one else's," Hermione said putting her arms around his neck.

Suddenly, he kissed her as if he hadn't seen her in ages. After about a long time, he broke apart.

"Wow, Ron," Hermione blushed. "I missed you so much."

"Me too, now let's head back to the Common Room," Ron grinned. They left together and Viktor had seen everything. His Dark Mark had burned but it was a false alarm. Viktor was furious.

The next day, Viktor stood by the portrait hole, waiting to take Hermione to breakfast. Hermione, Ron and Harry came out smiling and laughing… until they saw Viktor. Ron and Hermione quickly moved away from each other.

Viktor said coldly, "You must control your veelings for Veasley, lest he AND Harry will be turned over to Voldemort." He glared at Ron.

"How did you—" Hermione began.

"I know a lot of things, Hermy-o-ninny," he said grabbing Hermione's hand and dragging her away. Ron watched sadly, Harry patting his shoulder.

Hermione was in the Great Hall sitting next to Viktor. "Viktor…"

"You vetrayed me! I should turn Veasley over right now," Viktor threatened.

"Viktor, please!" Hermione begged grabbing his arm.

"No, Hermy-o-ninny," Viktor protested. "I must. Come with me," Viktor led Hermione into an empty classroom. "Voo stay here and I will go get Veasley."

Hermione tried to escape the classroom, but it was locked by Viktor. "Veasley," Viktor said grabbing Ron by the collar and led him into the classroom. Harry ran after them but the classroom was locked.

"Please Viktor!" Hermione pleaded.

"No. I must do this," Viktor said touching his Dark Mark to summon his master. As they waited her put silencing charms over the classroom and pulled the shades down.

The Dark Lord appeared and Hermione screamed. "What is it, Viktor?" Voldemort inquired eyeing the blood-traitor and mudblood.

"Th-th-th- THAT'S NOT EVEN POSSIBLE!" Hermione screamed staring at Voldemort.

"Is this THE Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley? I am very impressed, Viktor."

Viktor knelt to the ground. "Master, I have taken Hermione Granger as vy girlfriend, but she has vetrayed me. So I vollowed you orders and vere is Ron Veasley."

Ron and Hermione just stared in disbelief as Voldemort looked very pleased. Voldemort walked towards Ron.

"NO!" Hermione yelled jumping in front of him. Voldemort stared at Hermione, amused.

"Viktor, control your girlfriend," Voldemort said smirking. Viktor agreed and strided over to Hermione. He grabbed her wrist and pulled Hermione away from Ron. She was now sobbing. "Aw, how sweet," Voldemort sighed sneering. "Now… what do we have here?" Voldemort scanned Ron all over. "A blood-traitor… uh huh."

Ron shivered. "Please sir! What did I ever do to you?"

"Give me your arm, Weasley," Voldemort demanded. Ron was about to protest, but gave him his arm right away. Hermione gasped but Voldemort was already drawing the Dark Mark onto him. Hermione sobbed harder and kicked Viktor away from her. She whispered Ron's name, but there was no use.

"You work for me now, Weasley," Viktor smiled.

"Never," Ron glared.

"Oh-no! If you do not, Miss Granger will have a couple rounds of crucio from me every day, and will never be allowed to leave Viktor's arms," Voldemort snickered.

Ron's eyes widended. "Don't do it, Ron!" Hermione exclaimed but Viktor grasped her waist.

"The woman you love… in the arms of another man. Forever," Voldemort whispered.

"Fine," Ron said hanging his head. "Just don't hurt Hermione." Voldemort smiled and suddenly disappeared with Viktor.

Ron stared at where he last was and Hermione sobbed.


End file.
